La cenicienta o como Jon perdió su zapatilla de cristal
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Jon vive con su madrastra Catelyn y sus hermanastros Sansa y Robb. ¿Qué sucederá cuando el Rey Theon organicé un baile? Jon puede que se transforme en la nueva cenicienta o simplemente pierda su zapatilla de cristal. Leve insinuación de Slash. Parodia, inspirada en el cuento La Cenicienta. Esta historia participa del Reto #19 Another World del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**La cenicienta o como Jon perdió su zapatilla de cristal**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del Reto #19 "Another World" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

—No ha lavado mi vestido. —dijo su hermanastra Sansa con voz cantarina—. ¡Se lo diré a mamá!

—No ha limpiado mi cepillo, ¿Cómo me cepillaré el cabello? —Secundó su hermanastro Robb con el mismo tono de voz—. ¡Se lo diré a mamá!

En la mañana había cepillado cada uno de los azulejos del baño hasta que se vio reflejado en ellos y por la tarde fue obligado a pulir el juego de cocina de plata hasta que viera destellos en las puntas. A Jon le dolían las manos y profundos surcos comenzaban a aparecer en ellas. Sus ojos se toparon con los zapatos de cuero marrón de su madrastra.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señora? —preguntó Jon, sabiendo la reprimenda que venía—.

— ¿No te he dicho mil veces que mis hijos son primero? —Vociferó su madrastra Catelyn—.

Jon bajo la cabeza.

—Lo ha hecho, señora.

— ¿Entonces no te ha quedado claro? —Fue una pregunta retórica—. Antes del anochecer quiero todos los vestidos de Sansa lavados y secados y el cepillo de Robb limpio. —ordenó—.

—Por supuesto, señora.

La vida de Jon se reducía a mantener la casa limpia para que su madrastra y sus hermanastros pudieran vivir sin tener que preocuparse de nada. Él debía mantener en perfectas condiciones sus pertenencias, arreglar sus habitaciones y prepararles los mejores platillos que eran conocidos.

Jon se fue a dormir muy tarde esa noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jon se despertó por culpa de los gritos de su madrastra que provenían desde la sala de estar. —No llegaremos hasta el atardecer y más te vale que tengas preparada ya la cena.

—Luego de las palabras de su madrastra, escuchó que la puerta era cerrada con fuerza—.

Jon continúo con sus actividades diarias como barrer los diferentes salones de la casa y sacudir cada rincón con un plumero. Jon era el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark, el antiguo señor de la Mansión Invernalia. Con su fallecimiento la casa había pasado a tutoría de su esposa hasta que su hijo primogénito tuviera la edad suficiente y mientras que eso no sucediera, Catelyn estaba a cargo.

Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, llamaron a la puerta. Jon se dirigió a abrirla.

—Una invitación de su Majestad, el Rey Theon de las Islas de Hierro para los hijos de Lady Stark de Invernalia. —recitó de memoria el paje. Luego le extendió la invitación a Jon—. Para el baile que ofrecerá pasado mañana por la noche.

Los ojos de Jon comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que se dejo caer dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar.

* * *

— ¡Despierta, muchacho! —Escuchó que le gritaban en la lejanía—.

Jon parpadeó confundido.

— ¿No llegaban al atardecer? —preguntó con voz cansada—.

— ¡Ya es de noche! ¡Te has quedado dormido en medio de nuestro sofá importado de Desembarco del Rey! —Continúo gritando su madrastra—.

El muchacho se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo.

— ¡Estamos invitados al baile del Rey Theon! —canturreó su hermana Sansa, muy emocionada—.

Su hermana agitaba la invitación en el aire cuando Catelyn se la arrebato.

— ¿Invitados al baile del Rey Theon? Deberán comprarse atuendos nuevos. —dijo—.

Sansa y Robb dieron saltitos de felicidad.

— ¿Yo podré ir? —Preguntó Jon con una pizca de esperanza—.

— ¡No! —exclamaron el unísono su madrastra y sus hermanastros.

* * *

—Me encantaría conocer al Rey Theon. —Susurró Jon al viento y luego apoyo la cabeza en el alfeizar de la ventana—.

Sansa y Robb que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, corrieron hasta la habitación de su madre.

— ¿Por qué entran de forma tan abrupta? —Le preguntó Catelyn a sus hijos—.

—Jon quiere ir al baile del Rey Theon. —Comenzó a decir Robb—.

— ¡Y no puedes permitir eso! —Siguió Sansa—.

Catelyn sonrió de forma calculadora.

—No se preocupen mis pequeños, Jon no asistirá a ese baile.

* * *

La noche del baile del Rey Theon de las Islas de Hierro, no tardó en llegar. Su madrastra vestía un elaborado vestido al igual que Sansa y Robb iba vestido con un traje que tenía más volados que los vestidos de su madre y hermana.

—Me estaba preguntado si puedo ir al baile con ustedes.

Catelyn se volteó en dirección a Jon.

— ¿Ir al baile con nosotros?

Su hijastro asintió con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. —Catelyn soltó una carcajada—. Volveremos después de media noche y quiero ver cada rincón de la casa reluciente. No quiero encontrar ni una mota de polvo o te quedaras dos días sin comer. ¡Y no te atrevas a desobedecerme, muchacho!

El brillo soñador en los ojos de Jon desapareció de repente.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tan triste, Jon?

Tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces porque no creía lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Arya que haces aquí? Se supone que yo soy el protagonista de esta historia. —le reprochó—.

— ¡Cállate, Jon! —Dijo de forma exasperada, después recuperó la calma—. Estoy aquí porque soy tu hada madrina y se supone que debo ayudarte. Así que dime Jon, ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

—Mi madrastra me ha prohibido asistir al baile del Rey Theon.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso.

Arya movió su varita plateada. Convirtió una calabaza en carroza y a unos ratones que pasaban por allí en caballos blancos como la nieve.

—Tu transporte.

— ¿Y qué pasa con mi vestido? No puedo ir en estos harapos.

—El tipo de servicio de hada madrina que has contratado no incluye el vestido. —contestó Arya revoloteando a su alrededor—. Deberás improvisar con las cortinas.

— ¿Qué clase de hada madrina se supone que eres?

—El tipo de hada madrina que la autora de la historia quiere que sea. Con un pequeño sonido, desapareció. —Y recuerda que debes volver antes de medianoche. —aunque ella no estaba presente, su voz se escuchó—.

* * *

Jon estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que asistía a un evento de aquella categoría. Cuando entró en el salón, todas las miradas se posaron en él. Suerte que llevaba una máscara, de lo contrario su madrastra y hermanastros lo hubieran reconocido.

—¿Me permitirías esta pieza? —interrogó una voz aterciopelada a su lado, el individuo también llevaba una máscara y le era imposible a Jon distinguir de quien se trataba—.

Jon aceptó la mano que le ofrecían. De pronto fue arrastrado hasta el centro de la pista y las demás parejas que estaban bailando, se detuvieron solamente para contemplarlos.

* * *

— ¿Quién es el extraño con el que baila el Rey Theon? —Le preguntó Sansa a su hermano Robb—.

—No lo sé pero esos pies se me hacen conocidos. —Respondió él y nuevamente observó a la pareja—.

Pasaron unos breves segundos y Sansa abrió la boca como si acabará de descubrir algo.

— ¿Estas insinuando que Jon se atrevió a desafiar a nuestra madre?

—Yo solo señalo la posibilidad. Sus miradas se cruzaron de forma cómplice.

— ¡Mamá, tenemos algo que decirte!

* * *

Jon perdió la noción del tiempo y solo cuando se encontró con los labios del extraño aproximándose a los suyos, se dio cuenta que las campanas de medianoche estaban sonando.

—Lo siento, debo marcharme. —se disculpó y comenzó a correr hacía las escaleras de la salida.

—Aguarda. —alcanzó a murmurar el extraño pero lo único que pudo conservar de aquel muchacho que le robó la atención desde el primer momento fue su zapatilla de cristal.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estas, muchacho? —le llamó Catelyn con voz potente—.

Su madrastra no aguardo respuesta y subió hasta el cuarto de limpieza, donde dormía Jon, tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron. Se encontró con la imagen de su hijastro, cubierto por su fina bata de dormir.

— ¿Qué haces con eso puesto?

—Estaba... —buscó las palabras adecuadas—: Admirando la calidad de la tela.

— ¡Devuélveme eso inmediatamente!

Pero Jon no podía quitarse la bata o Catelyn se daría cuenta de que él había estado en el baile del Rey Theon en vez de estar limpiando la Mansión Invernalia.

—La tela esta un poco arrugada y no puedo permitir que una señora como usted, este vistiendo algo arrugado. —los halagos de Jon, hicieron que Catelyn se pavoneara—.

Cuando su madrastra abandonó su habitación, Jon se permitió respirar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a la Mansión Invernalia llego el rumor de que el Rey Theon estaba buscando a un muchacho que bailo con él toda la noche y que como único recuerdo le dejo una zapatilla de cristal.

—Me probaré la zapatilla y cuando vea que calza perfecta, ¡Me elegirá como su esposa!

Robb negó con la cabeza.

—El Rey Theon ha especificado que fue un chico con el que bailó. Dudo que siquiera te preste atención. Yo en cambio, tengo más oportunidades que tú. Además los hombres tenemos los pies similares.

—Dudo que todos tengan dos pies izquierdos como tú. —respondió Sansa de forma burlona—.

Catelyn se hizo presente en el lugar.

—Escúchame Robb, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte. —Su hijo le presto atención—. Debes hacer que esa zapatilla te quede. ¿Entendiste?

El Rey Theon vendrá pronto. El Rey llego a la Mansión Invernalia en un gran carruaje tirado por caballos negros. Robb ya lo estaba esperando en la sala de estar, se había quitado los zapatos y su pie ya estaba listo para probarse la zapatilla de cristal.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó el Rey Theon—.

—Mi nombre es Robb de la Casa Stark. —se presentó él y extendió su mano en dirección al Rey para que la besará—. Un placer, su Majestad.

—Procedamos a probar la zapatilla.

El mismo paje que fue a entregar la invitación para el baile, fue quien entró con la zapatilla apoyada cuidadosamente sobre una almohada de terciopelo. Robb estiró el pie izquierdo en su dirección.

—No es necesario que se pruebe la zapatilla.

— ¿Por qué no? —Inquirió Catelyn—.

—Su hijo no es quien bailó conmigo anoche. De serlo, sabría que la zapatilla corresponde al pie derecho y no al izquierdo. —Contestó el Rey—.

Catelyn colgó en la cabeza a su hijo por haberse apresurado tanto y haber perdido la oportunidad de conquistar al Rey Theon.

— ¿Algún muchacho más vive en esta casa?

—Esta Jon pero... —se detuvo abruptamente cuando su madre le colocó una mano sobre la boca para que no pudiera seguir hablando—.

—No le haga caso, mi hija no sabe de lo que habla.

* * *

— ¡Falto yo! —Exclamó Jon, acercándose a toda velocidad al Rey Theon—. Cuando acepte bailar ayer con usted, no sabía que era el Rey pero le puedo asegurar que esa zapatilla me pertenece a mí.

El Rey pareció confundido.

— ¿Él es su hijo?

Catelyn sacudió la cabeza.

—Es un hijo no reconocido de mi difunto esposo. No le haga caso, desvaría a menudo.

—Yo no desvarío. ¡Yo estuve con él en el baile!

—No le preste atención. —Interrumpió Robb—. Dice solamente locuras. Lo tenemos encerrado en el sótano para que no se escape y cometa atrocidades.

Catelyn, Robb y Sansa se fueron encima de Jon pero por más que trataron de apresar al chico, él consiguió liberarse y probarse la zapatilla de cristal. Cuando el Rey Theon se dio cuenta que encajaba a la perfección, dijo:

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Les narraría el final pero los corazones que el hada madrina lanzaba, me impedían ver que estaba sucediendo.


End file.
